The Watch
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: Marietta betrayed the DA, how does she react to that? Who will remain friends with her?


The Watch

It had been a very long day. I walked into the Ravenclaw common room, hiding my face. I still couldn't believe that the boils, and pimples were still there. I was hoping that they would be gone by now, it was so embarrassing to walk around with the word "sneak" on my face. I did what I thought was right, or at least that's what I keep telling myself.

I rushed into my dorm room, and threw myself onto my bed. Hot tears fell down my face as I curled up into a tight ball. I hated what I had done, but I was conflicted with emotions. _Cho made me sign up, if she hadn't... No, I can't think like that. Cho is my only friend. She is always there for me, like I am for her._ I think to myself.

Wiping my face clean with a tissue, I calmed myself down. I told myself that everything would be alright. We leave tomorrow for Christmas break, and I planned on spending it at home with my mom. Hopefully she knows a spell to reverse the effects of the jinx.

Now that I felt better, I laid back down and closed my eyes. I didn't realize how tired I actually was until that moment. My body felt numb, and I fell asleep quickly.

_I am running down the corridor, heading towards the bathroom. Shapes, no people, were chasing me shouting and yelling. I could only hear some words, and they were horrible. _

_"Traitor!"_

_"You betrayed us!"_

_"You are no longer a friend!"_

_"NO!" I screamed running faster and faster. I moved my hands to cover my ears so the voices were muffled. _

_I nearly hit the bathroom door as I pushed myself in. I stopped running when I reached the sink. Turning on the water, I placed my hands on the rim of the cold sink. Tears spilled down my face, but no matter how hard I tried to stop them, they kept coming. Then I made a mistake by lifting my face to look into the mirror. _

_"_Sneak" _was written on my once beautiful face. _

"NO!" I yelled sitting up in my bed. My breath came out heavily, and I didn't remember where I was. It took a moment for me to realize I was in my bed.

"Marietta, are you alright?" a voice said next to me. I glanced over to see Cho; her face was tired, but I could tell she was worried about me.

"I... I'm fine." I said shakily. I didn't want to tell her about my dream. "It was just a nightmare." I said after seeing that the look on her face worsened.

"Do you..." She started before I interrupted her.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." I said more harshly that I meant to.

Cho look hurt at my words, but nodded. She touched my shoulder before returning to her own bed. A small tear formed in the corner of my right eye. I knew Cho cared about me and she would do anything for me.

Laying back down, I stared up at the ceiling. I knew I wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep for fear of the nightmare coming back.

The next day was hectic as everyone was rushing to get ready to leave. I had packed my trunk a week ago because I just wanted to leave. I had asked to leave early, but wasn't allowed to. They made me endure another week of staring, pointing, and dirty looks from people.

I was the first one to board the Hogwarts Express, and I found myself a compartment near an exit. The second I was inside, I closed the door and pulled down the screen so no one could look in at me.

A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door. Standing up quickly I looked at the door, my eyes wide. Who could it be? I slowly walked to the door, I opened the screen slightly and peeked out. It was Cho.

Sighing with relief, I opened the door for her. She walked in quickly, and out of breath.

"I didn't know you were going home for the holidays." I said sitting back down.

"Yes, well if you had waited this morning I would've walked down with you." Cho said still breathing hard.

"Sorry, I just wanted to leave." I said looking at my knees.

"It's fine, I just want you to know that you aren't alone. I care about you, I'm your friend." Cho said with a smile. Once again I felt tears forming, but these were tears of relief. I knew Cho was a friend, but I also knew that she liked Harry Potter. One of the people I had betrayed.

"Thank you," was all I could say. Cho moved so she sat next to me. Her arm draped over my shoulder and I laid my head on her shoulder and cried.

"That's what friends are for." Cho said hugging me.

Hours later we finally arrived at Kings Cross Station. Cho and I retrieved our bags, and headed out. We embraced one last time, and I didn't want to let go of her. Leaving Cho, I quickly found my mom who embraced me before disapparating.

When we arrived home, she held me at arms length to look at my face. Her pale face, and amber eyes scanned my face. Her forehead was wrinkled as she thought to herself. I closed my eyes not wanting to see my mother look at my ugly face.

"I can't think of anything to help with this." She finally said sighing. I opened my eyes and saw that she looked said.

"It's fine," I said. "Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix it either."

"Well, we can always use makeup to help cover it up until it goes away." She said hopefully with a small smile.

"Maybe." I said before leaving her to go to my room. That was the last time we spoke of my face.

The days went by fast and before I knew it, it was Christmas morning. I woke up with a small pile of presents on the edge of my bed. Smiling I reached to grab the top parcel.

I unwrapped the small gold wrapped box to find a watch. It was the most beautiful watch I had ever seen. The band was decorated with small flowers, vines, and leaves. It was silver, and the words "Friends are forever" were etched entwined with the vines. The watch hands pointed at roman numerals that were blue and bronze, the color of Ravenclaw.

I spotted a note that was attached to the box. I picked it up and read it to myself.

_Dear Marietta,_

_I want you to know that I love you. I understand why you did what you did, and I have only myself to blame. If I hadn't pressured you into joining the DA, none of this would have happened. For that, I am truly sorry. _

_I had this watch made for you. It resembles our friendship. The circle band resembles eternity, and the actually watch is time. I want our friendship to last until the end of time. _

_This watch is enchanted to never stop ticking until we are no longer friends. So by giving this to you, I promise to always be your friend. To always be there for you when you need me. To never judge you for your actions, and never leave you when you need me the most. _

_Help me keep this watch ticking. Let's be friends until the end of time. _

_Yours truly,_

_Cho Chang_

Once again I was crying. Cho was truly a friend, and I knew that we would always be friends. This watch would never stop ticking, I will make sure of that.

**AN: Team- Tutshill Tornados **

**Prompts- 3, 9, 12**

**Words- 1306 **

**Chaser 2**


End file.
